Dance of Intensity
by Whitney911
Summary: Amy works at Latte Lor Dineo, and tonight's activity is dancing. The guests urge Amy to dance, so she does, unaware of Sonic's recently established affections for her as he watches her. How can this lead to an indirect confession of love? Sonamy oneshot


It was crowded tonight. Amy had to run around the room to get everyone's orders and to give everyone's food to their tables. Everyone was familiar with Amy, though, so she didn't receive any complaints. It was peaceful in the Latte Lor Dineo; everyone was always happy and greeted each other as if they had been friends for life. That's what Amy loved about this place. Every night there was some different activity, whether it was bingo or karaoke competition. It was no wonder that the place was so crowded! Amy felt no pressure, though.

"Here ya go, Tony," Amy smiled, handing the old, grey haired lion his vegetarian lasagna.

"Thanks Amelia!"

Amy was use to him calling her that now. Apparently she reminded him of his grand-daughter that was Amy's age, so that was the reason for the name change. Amy didn't mind that though. Amelia was a beautiful name. She slid her hands under four more trays of food, two on each arm, and made her way through the husstle and bustle. As she turned to her right, she bumped into someone and tray number 2 was making its way to the floor. When Amy opened her eyes from a blink, she saw the tray being held right in front of her face.

"Which table, miss?"

Amy looked from the food to the owner of the voice.

"The one on my left," Amy replied to Sonic, giving him a thankful smile.

Suddenly Sonic wasn't holding a plate, which worried Amy. She looked to her left to see that it was now on table five, where it should be.

"Oh. Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob."

Amy walked past him and delivered the remaining orders to the corresponding tables, Sonic trailing behind her.

"How's work today, Ames?"

"Busy, as you can tell. It's fine though."

"You like working here, huh?"

"Yup." She plucked a red flower from a vase and shoved it to Sonic's chest, which Sonic wasn't expecting. He looked down on the flower and held it. Finally he said, "Why'd you give me this?" He looked up when there was no answer to see that there was no one to give the answer. He chuckled and looked back at the flower, twirling it between his fingers before joining some old pals in the back.

Guitar and electric guitar started a few minutes ago, making the visitors start cheering.

"You should go dance, Amy," Melanie said from behind her.

"I can't."

"Everyone loves you dancing."

"And the food."

"Yo, Amy!"

Amy turned to look at Jason, a white, cowboy yak with the country accent wearing his brown, expensive cowboy hat.

"Yeah?"

"Go dance, girl!"

"I really shouldn't."

The rest of his table joined in, suddenly creating a chant. "Dance, Amy! Dance!"

The cheer traveled from table to table, and now the whole room was chanting it, the intro of the song still chanting in the background.

"You sure? Means no food!" Amy called.

Wooting and "Yeah!'s came from everywhere, so Amy smiled and passed the plates to Melanie before stepping onto the only non-crowded area in the room. She started moving her feet and waving her arms above her head, her skirt flowing as she started to dance. Every soul began clapping their hands to the beat, cheering Amy on as she once again caught everyone's attention and brought entertainment to the room. Amy twirled and spun and tapped to the beat, a bright smile shining on her brilliant features. She soon brought her friend Sandra to the floor, and soon enough everyone in the diner was dancing along side of her.

* * *

Sonic didn't think he could handle seeing her dancing.

It would be a bit much for him, considering the fact that he still wasn't use to this whole heart-pounding-in-your-ears-whenever-she-talks-to-you and this uncontrollable attraction to her. He could barely handle talking to her without him twitching all over with the desire to kiss her perfectly shaped lips. He wouldn't be able to resist her if she were to dance.

"Although," he thought, "she may not be as good as everyone says she is. Yeah, she won't radiate some kind of attraction on me."

....He had been wrong before.

His eyes never left her. Her dancing wasn't as good as everyone claimed it was. It was better. It was way better. Too better, in fact, for Mr. Sonic the hedgehog, who was in some sort of trance as he watched her. She was so....beautiful. Her smile had always been enough to make his day, but after this, he wondered if he would be able to survive a day without seeing her move. Her hips moved and her feet shifted and Sonic's heart did nothing but be a pain. Not that he minded. He felt as if she was moving for him, as if she was looking directly at him, even though she wasn't. He could practically feel her breath radiating off of his skin, hear her whispering in his ear.

At this rate, he was going to lose it. He should get out. He knew he should. But...he couldn't. No matter how much he tried.

When people started to join her, Sonic's sight of her was ambushed, and Sonic wasn't too happy about that. Suddenly he got up, without him even intending him to. He hadn't planned it, nor did he want to, but he found himself pushing through the crowd to get to her. No telling what would happen once he got to her.

* * *

Yes, working here was great! Amy had so much fun, and that is not something every worker gets when at work! She had the best boss with the best co-workers at the best place in town. What more could she ask for?

Okay, that's an easy question.

She wanted to dance with Sonic. Too much to ask for. She continued dancing, gradually moving back as she waved her hands in the air. She backed into someone, so she turned to apologize, not expecting Sonic to stand before her. Sonic took her hand and twirled her, afterwards putting his hand on her waist and leading her into dance when she returned facing him. Amy smiled and followed along, realizing just how great it was to work here. They forgot where they were and lost track of time. They spun in circles, the moon reflecting in their love-filled eyes, not realizing that they were spiraling towards the edge of the dancing group. Sonic released Amy to bring her into another twirl. Suddenly things went in slow motion for him as he watched Amy spin happily with her eyes becoming...just amazing.

No, this was the last straw for him.

Amy was confused with the intensed gaze she was receiving. It took her a minute to see that she was leaning against a wall in the hallway towards the bathrooms.

"Sonic? What are you-"

Whatever she was about to say was quickly answered with a pair of lips crushing hers. Sonic had his hands right below her jaw, and he seemed to be trying to go deeper into the kiss, though he knew he couldn't get any farther. Amy's eyes closed and her hands moved to Sonic's elbows. That made the situation worse, and Sonic was so intense in the show of affection that he put his hand at the back of Amy's neck and pushed her head towards his, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

Meanwhile, the song came to its end and the guests clapped their satisfaction.

Yes, this really was the best place to work.

* * *

Not my best. I don't plan on improving though. This was originally going to be in Resolution, but I decided not to do that story and wait and see how writers' block treats me this year. Inspired by Into the Night by Santana.

Later days.


End file.
